iRemind You of Who?
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: ' "Why are you dragging me!" "Because, that shirt is disgusting and I'm getting rid of it." '  When our favourite couples Seddie and Bade meet, who will they remind each other of? Set in iParty with Victorious, a Seddie/Bade three-shot, not inc. epilogue.
1. iMeet Bade and Seddie

**Disclaimer: Hey! Unless I got this whole Biology thing mixed up, Dan Schneider is clearly a guy. I, on the other hand, am a girl. So, I don't own iCarly. Or Victorious. Ah, chiz!**

* * *

><p>After the song at Kenan's, Sam wandered off from Carly's side, trying to find some of that onion dip she had eaten earlier. Carly was talking to that Tori chick anyway, and Fredderly had disappeared into the corner with some black—or was it brown?—haired chick who had dragged him off by the collar of his shirt. Sam hoped she'd tear it off him. It looked horrendously stupid on him.<p>

Not noticing the boy standing in front of her, she accidentally walked into him, then shouted at him in her own defense.

"Hey, Elvis. Watch where you're going, would ya?" She snarled, before looking up, scowling, into his face.

"I'm sorry?" he said, or rather, questioned, raising an eyebrow, slightly amused.. "But I believe _you_ ran into _me _first."

"Oh. Sorry bout that."

"It's okay." Holding out a hand, he grinned, using another hand to run through his hair. "Beck Oliver."

"Sam Puckett." She replied, taking the chicken she had in her hand and stuffing it into her mouth, slapping the other—hand, that is—into his, gripping it tightly before letting go.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>"Why are—you—dragging—me?" Freddie screeched, as the girl—Jean? Jill?—dragged him into a dark, secluded corner by the shirt, half-tearing it. (He'd have to remember to thank her for ruining it later, though, because now he had an excuse to buy a new one—he wouldn't make the mistake of letting his mother get it from TweedPants. com again, though.<p>

"Because that shirt is completely disgusting and I'm getting rid of it." The girl said, matter-of-factly, ripping off the shirt in one easy pull, smiling deviously.

"Uh. Okay?" Freddie said, getting up from the floor. "You could've just gotten me to take it off, though."

"Eh, where would be the fun in that?" she said, shrugging. "I'm Jade, by the way."

"Freddie."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>"What's with your hair, anyway?" Sam asked, tucking a stray lock of blonde curls behind her ear.<p>

"You know, you're one of the only people to say that about my hair. Most people just go on gushing about it." Beck mused.

"Well, it seems like me and that other person are not most people."

"Jade."

"Who?" Sam asked half-heartedly, her attention drifting off to a platter of quesadillas nearby.

"My girlfriend." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair again.

"R-ight." Sam replied, before biting into the chips and onion dip she'd finally found. "Man, this is one good dip!"

* * *

><p>"So..." Freddie had finally managed to get up on his feet, with help from the brunette. (She was amazingly strong. Not that he had underestimated her. He'd learnt his lesson after Sam.)<p>

"Jade." She said, temporarily leaving Freddie confused for awhile, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "That's my name. Jade. West."

"O-kay. That's a nice name."

"You think so?" Jade asked, before glancing Freddie up and down again, as if she was re-evaluating him. "That's what my boyfriend said too, the first time he met me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. His name's Beck."

* * *

><p>"Love your show, by the way." Beck said, leaning on the walls, his hands in his pockets, evidently trying to make conversation.<p>

"Really?" Sam asked sarcastically, rolling her icy blue eyes as Beck laughed.

"Yes, really. Is that Gibby guy really that awk-"

"Awkward? Yes he is."

"Oh. Wow. That's really..."

"Really what?"

"Sad."

"Yeap."

* * *

><p>"iCarly's awesome, by the way." Jade said, looking at her nails, filing them with a pair of scissors from her pocket.<p>

"Thanks. Wait, you guys watch it?"

"Dude. It's one of the biggest topics on The Slap!"

"Wow."

"That Gibby person, he's that weird in real life?"

"Yeap."

"Figured as much."

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

><p>After some conversation, in which Sam taunted Beck a little and he retorted back good naturedly, Sam saw Carly looking for her.<p>

"Dude, momma's gotta go." She told him, shoving the empty bowl of dip into his hands. "Here ya go."

"Y'know, I think we could be friends." Beck smiled, taking the piece of paper he had been scribbling in and passing it to her.

"What makes you think that, Elvis?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Jade."

* * *

><p>"Oh man. I completely lost track of time." Freddie said, looking at his phone. "Carly and Sam will be looking for me."<p>

"Here. Take this shirt." She threw a dark blue tee at him, and he caught it somewhat gracefully, putting it on. Feeling in the pocket, he felt a piece of paper. "Hey, what's this?"

"It's my number and email. Call me sometime. Y'know. As friends." Chuckling as he raised an eyebrow, she replied, making her way out of the room.

"It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Beck."

* * *

><p>As the iCarly trio leaves, and they say their goodbyes, Jade puts an arm around Beck's shoulders and Beck returns the favour, this time around her waist, and they smirk—in Beck's case, smile—as Sam smacks Freddie in the arm, the latter falling, groaning and clutching his arm in pain, onto the ground.<p>

"They're gonna get together, aren't they?"

"They're too much like us not to."

"I give them three weeks."

"Two."

* * *

><p><strong>AU**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back! Anyways, in case you didn't notice, this is a crossover of iCarly and Victorious, and it'll be a three-shot. (I think.) **

**If you review I'll give you a cookie!  
><strong>

**Love,**

**R;**


	2. iVideo Chat with Beck and Sam

**Sorry for updating this so late! I ran into a wrinting block a while back when writing this story, and I just remembered that I needed to update this! Sorry!**

**Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed this story! Even if you were only terrified of Carly's 'Special Lemonade'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly OR Victorious. If I did, there'd be a lot less yappin' and a lot more kissin'. So sadly, it belongs to genius Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver sat on his bed, leaning on the walls of his RV while typing on his laptop, trying to finish a script for Sikowitz's class the next day. Apparently they were going to switch the scripts with another person, and improvise on the words, so that it would give a different perspective.<p>

Beck sighed as he paused once again, hitting the backspace button and deleting most of the words on the screen. No matter what he wrote, it seemed absurd once he reread it again. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to take a break and a shower as he moved the cursor to the shut down button when...

_Chat Request: Sam Puckett_ appeared on the screen. Raising his eyebrows at first, he clicked on accept, and when he saw the blonde appearing on the screen a few minutes later, he grinned in recognition and waved a little at his 'new' friend.

"Hey Sam."

"Oliver."

"What's up?"

With that, the feisty blonde started running her hands through her curls in a way similar to that of Beck, and started pulling when she reached the ends, mumbling unintelligibly. Her face was one of panic, fear and anger, and it looked shockingly familiar to Beck. In fact... It looked like Jade when she confessed that she liked him.

"I-i_kissed_—**dork**...Stupid Ridgeway—_Lock-in_—" She rambled on at the speed of a speeding train, and Beck laughed.

"Woah, slow down. I can barely catch what you're saying." He said, waving his hands in the air at the monitor.

"Sorry." Sam replied, closing her eyes, trying to calm down.

"It's okay." Beck motioned for her to continue with her story.

"I was working with Freddie and Brad—he's our new intern—on a PearPad app, y'know, a mood detector thingy at the Ridgeway Lock-in tonight, and the stupid app worked, and it said 'In Love'. Stupid chiz. And Carly and Freddork decided to set up me and Brad, because apparently I must be in love with Brad 'cause I hate Freddie." She ranted, her hands motioning wildly in the air. "And I go and sulk outside, and Freddie finds me, telling me all about how he 'knows that it's scary to put my feelings out there', and I—_I kissed him_."

She put her forehead on her hand, and shut her eyes. "It was stupid of me, right? I mean, I've had this crush on him for what, a year? And I just go and kiss him, when he's never going to like me anyway. He loves Carly. Perfect, beautiful, wonderful Carly who can do no wrong. I'm just the notorious, tomboyish bully Sam Puckett, Carly's best friend."

And before Beck can speak, she just continues her rant.

"I'm crazy, right? Looney. Psychotic." She says, and she's sobbing already. "I mean, I bullied him for the better of five years, and now I kiss him when there's absolutely no chance of him returning these feelings. I'm absolutely loco."

"Sam—"

"That's it. I'm putting myself in a mental hospital."

"Sam! Listen." Beck says, using the voice he uses on Jade when she starts rambling, and he's not surprised that Sam actually has the same reaction as Jade, and she stops talking and starts listening intently, looking into Beck's eyes on the screen. "You're not crazy."

"I am!"

"No. You're not." He said, looking into her eyes so she knows he's not lying. "You just like Freddie, and you can't accept that fact. You're not crazy."

"Listen, Beckett Oliver. Mama knows she's crazy, ok? You don't need to try and make me feel better."

Ignoring Sam's comment, Beck continued. "Do you want to know how I know you're not crazy?"

Blinking as she looked at her keyboard, Sam nodded like a five year old kid, and Beck smirked before continuing.

"You're like Jade, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And she thought she was insane too. When she found out she was dating a Canadian."

"Wait. You're from Canada?"

"Yes, now stop digressing."

"Sorry."

"Well, then she realized that she still loved me. After she checked herself into a mental hospital."

"Really?"

"Yep. Let's just say that her dad wasn't too happy when we begged him to check her out of there. Cat's mother wasn't so pleased that Jade had persuaded Cat to check herself in either."

Sam laughed a little, and Beck smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Oliver."

"Sure, anything for a friend."

She smirked a little, and made a sign to say bye, when Back remembered something.

"Wait. You said that the Lock-In was tonight?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Then how come you're home?"

"Oh. I got out."

"How?"

"Picked the lock." Sam shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Ah." Beck grinned. He'd expected nothing less from the blonde.

"Anyways, _sayonara._ Mama's gotta go check herself into Troubled Waters." Sam smiled, the glint in her eyes previously replaced by a slightly sadder look.

"Why?"

"Because, like I told you earlier, Oliver, Mama's got issues." She said, before shrugging. "Besides, Mom's in Tijuana having laser hair removal, and there's no food in the house."

As if to prove her point, her stomach grumbled. "Well, bye, Oliver. And… Thanks."

With that, the screen disappeared and Beck smiled at the news that his friend brought. Laughing, he decided to postpone his shower for awhile.

After all, this was a pretty good plotline for a screenplay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Reviews please? **

**DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU WITH A PITCHER OF CARLY'S SPECIAL LEMONADE!**


	3. iVideo Chat with Jade and Freddie

**Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I uploaded anything, and I'm really sorry! D: **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and I promise not to threaten you with Carly's Special Lemonade any longer! So if you review now, you'll get ham!(:**

**Disclaimer: While I do own a functioning laptop, I don't own iCarly or Victorious. Those amazing pieces of art belong to the genius Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>Jade sat in front of her computer, cross-legged on the floor. She was just fiddling aroundwith words, trying to write a story for a script she had an idea for. It involved a perky brunette girl who was mysteriously killed and thrown into sea by a much prettier and popular girl.<p>

She'd gotten the idea of the dead girl from Tori when the latter had annoyed her with her overly nosey questions in the Asphalt Cafe. No surprise there of course.

Scanning what she'd written of the script, she smirked as she saved the document, then saw what she'd missed earlier.

On her screen was a pop-up that read Video Chat request: Freddie B. , Accept?

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she hovered her cursor over accept, mumbling under her breath.

"I swear, Robbie, if that's you asking for advice on Rex and your little issues, I will tear the both of you limb from limb. Or maybe muscle from muscle."

"Whoa. Chill there, Jade. It's just me, Freddie Benson. You know, from iCarly. You gave me your email and said I could look you up if I wanted to?" The guy that appeared on screen was a smiling brunette, who was holding his hands up in front of himself, and realisation dawned on Jade as she faintly remembered ripping the technical producer's shirt off and giving him one of Beck's instead.

"Ahhh. The one with the horrendous shirt?" She asked, just to confirm her doubts, the smirk from earlier appearing again. This was going to be an interesting chat.

"Yeah." Freddie said, his voice trailing off halfway, noticing the creepy look of interest in her eyes, and looked at her warily.

"So. What's up?" Jade asked, leaning back on the black wall, crossing her arms and biting on the bottom of her lip.

"Well... I wanted to ask your advice on..." He started, hesitantly, and Jade got impatient watching him fiddle with his hands.

"What the chiz, Benson, just spit it out already!" She shouted, moving her face up to the webcam, making Freddie wince, jerk and fall off the chair.

"Gee, thanks, Jade."

"You're very welcome." She smiled innocently, before she rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, what's the problem, Benson?"

"Well, y'know about the lock-in at Ridgeway?" He started, looking at his hands.

"No."

"Well, it's this thing our school has every year where the schoo—" Jade sighed inwardly. When she said that he reminded her of Beck, she'd really meant it. The both of them just kept talking about things she didn't care about.

"I don't care."

"Oh." Freddie said, a little taken aback. Shrugging it off, he decided to continue his story. Unfortunately, it was from where he'd left off. "Well, Sam, Brad—he's our new intern—and I were working on our project, y'know, a pearpad app that can tell people's moods by scanning their faces, like a mood detector, and it actually worked on Sam, and—"

"Get to the point already, Benson!" Jade groaned, rolling her eyes. "This is actually causing me pain. And not even good pain. Pain like that time we had to eat all that ice-cream."

"Okay, okay!" Freddie said, then raised his eyebrow at the comment his friend had made. "The mood detector said that Sam was 'In Love', we set her up with Brad,"

"Brad?" Jade asked, actually looking interested. "Like, _intern_ Brad?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you set her up with _Brad_?"

"Well, she hates _me_!"

Jade started laughing hysterically as Freddie watched, slightly amused.

"Continue, continue." She wheezed out between breaths of air, trying to recover herself.

"And she got mad at us and went to take a breather, and when I went to talk to her, sh-she..." He let out a sound that sounded like a growl, running a hand through his hair, a move that only two people Jade knew could pull off.

One was Freddie. The other was Beck.

"She...?" Jade prompted in a deadpan voice. _God, how dumb is this boy?_

"She kissed me." Freddie said, looking down at his hands.

"And?" Jade asked, bored out of her mind. Picking up her phone, she pondered on whether to message Beck. After all, he hadn't called her since he got home from school.

"And?" Freddie repeated, clearly confused, if not shocked, by this new question. "What do you mean, and?"

"Well, for one, did you like it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. It was completely unexpected though. And... well, intense." Freddie said, his cheek on his palm, while his eyes drifted off in the corner, clearly reliving the moment in his mind. "I just wish that I knew what was going on in that brain of hers, y'know. Life would be so much easier if I could just have a little hint."

"I guess that's what Beck thought too, when he first started liking me."

"Really?"

"Yep. He was the one who kissed me though."

"Wow. That was... brave of him." Jade could tell he was choosing his words carefully, wary that he was treading on dangerous grounds. And she smirked wryly at his choice of words.

"Yeah, I guess. I was completely stunned though, and pushed him away." Now Jade smiled as she remembered the day that Beck kissed her in front of the class in the Black Box, Rex wolf-whistling, Cat clapping and just being, well, Cat, Andre smirking, collecting bets, Robbie cheering for Beck and Sikowitz asking if it was just him who was seeing that. "Then I slapped him and walked out the door."

"...Ouch." Freddie said, wincing as he tried to visualize the scene. "That must've been pretty awkward for him."

"For me, too, actually." She said, twisting a blue curl around her finger. "He tried to pretend everything was back to normal, until I kissed him in a play we put up in school."

"Congrats." Freddie said, sighing. "But that doesn't solve my problem. We haven't seen Sam for three days."

"Maybe she skipped. Didn't you say that she does that a lot?" Jade decided to play nice for awhile. The teenage boy on the other side of the screen looked troubled enough as it was, and the last thing he needed was someone being completely and totally sarcastic to him when he was looking for a friend and confidant to confide in.

"Yeah, but yesterday was Bacon and Ham Pizza day. Sam wouldn't have skipped that, even if she had to survive school for a few hours."

"You'll find her soon enough, Benson." Jade assured him, smirking.

"Sure I will." Freddie deadpanned, and rolled his eyes, but a visible grin still etched on his face, a slight glimmer of hope still in his brown eyes. "Well, I'd better go find Carls and see if she has any idea where Sam is, maybe with some luck she'll be over there pigging out on the food in their refridgerator."

Before Freddie logged off, Jade smiled, a genuine smile on her face. "Thanks, Benson."

"For what?" Freddie said, confused. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"For trusting me, I guess."

"Well, thanks to you, too." Freddie said, smiling. "For being a good friend."

"Well, bye then, Benson."

"Bye, Jade."

And as the brunette technical producer of iCarly logged off, Jade smirked as she called Beck.

"Hey babe."

"How many days has it been since that party at Kenan's?"

"13, and for you to win that bet they'll have to get together tomorrow."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I promised you guys that this would be a three-shot, but I'm just going to add one more chapter. (: Like an epilogue thingie. It's probably only going to be less than 500 word though, and hopefully I'll upload it in the next week or so. But no promises though!<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed, added this story to Fave stories and/or Story Alert and added me to Favourite Authors and/or Author Alert! (: I love you all like how Sam loves ham****（****and Freddie!****）****!**


	4. iEpilogue

**Hey guys! **

**Here you are, the long awaited epilogue of iRemind You Of Who? I hoped you enjoyed reading it, cos I sure enjoyed writing it! xD hahahh! Please note that italics are from the live webshow. (:**

**Also, a shoutout to CalvinLovesCoffee, who reviewed the previous chapter. I Hope you feel better, Cal! :) And that this epilogue makes you smile/laugh. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious in any way, it's Dan Schneider's. I did own a Caramel Macchiato, which I finished promptly. **

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade sat in Beck's trailer, watching iCarly from the live broadcast in Troubled Waters. Beck, being the more detailed one, had gone online and realised that it was a mental institution—Jade preferred the name Mental Hospital, "Why sugar coat it?"—and they were extremely interested in finding out who would win the bet.<p>

_"Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know I'm cra—"_ Sam says, waving her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

_"Wa-wa-wa—Let's take one more chat."_ Freddie announced calmly. Sam, noticing Freddie's sentence, groaned like she was in pain. _"No, I don't wanna."_

_"Just one more."_ Cue more groaning.

Freddie then passed the camera to Carly, picking up his pearpad and looks into it, talking. _"Hey, it's me, Freddie. So, uh… a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, y'know, "go out" with each other—"_

Jade groaned. "Is the guy not able to cut short what he says? For God's sake, Beck, he's as long winded as you."

"Jade, be nice." Beck said, giving his girlfriend a warning look. "Or it's a time out for you."

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up now."

"and it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel." Beck whistles. "No way is Sam gonna take that lying down."

Jade perks up and smirks. "This gonna be good."

Sam looks at Freddie in disbelief, like she remembers a completely different story. Then again, given that she's Sam Puckett, she probably does. _"We talked about it."_

_"No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla."_ Freddie says, and it's almost as if they don't remember where they are, or that what they say is being broadcasted to a live audience of almost a million people.

Then, as if to remind herself, Sam turns to the camera. _"The quesadillas here are amazing."_

Beck and Jade laugh as Carly shushes Sam.

_"Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I feel is important too."_ Freddie continues from before Sam interrupted him, and Jade has clearly reached the end of her limits.

"When in chiz are they going to finish their conversation and kiss each other already?" She groans, raising her voice, and Beck sighs, pointing to the corner in a silent threat. Jade glares at him, then mimes zipping her lip and throwing the key over her shoulder.

_"Ok, Benson, we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web for millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care."_ Sam rants in one breath, and stops to catch her breath, and she doesn't notice that Freddie's turned behind and set down his pearpad. _"Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa—"_

Freddie kisses her then, and Jade lets out a victory cry, while Beck groans.

_"… You mean that?"_

"Pay up, Elvis."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

_"Mmmhmm. So I guess we're both insane."_

"Whatevs. Just pay up."

"Whatever you say, princess. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hahahh, I always knew Jade would win. **

**Think about it. If Jade is like Sam, and Beck is like Freddie, and Sam wins all her bets with Freddie… ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
